dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
FANON Disney Friends For Change Games 2015
FANON Disney Channel Friends for Change Games were an Olympic-based televised games that premiered on June 15, 201, part of the station's "Friends for Change" initiative. It replaced the Disney Channel Games. Teams Four teams (Blue, Green, Yellow & Red) were playing for their chosen charity. An amount of $125,000 is automatically given to each charity and the winning team will receive an additional $200,000 for their chosen charity. The Red team was supporting the World Wildlife Fund, the Blue team was supporting The Ocean Conservancy, the Yellow Team was supporting UNICEF and the Green Team was supporting Fauna & Flora International. Hosts *Raini Rodriguez from Trish & Dez *Austin North from Wasn't Me *Katy Perry from Ashley and Kate *Shabana Ali from Beyond The Realm Of Conscience *Trevor Jackson from Miami High *Katherine McNarama from Miami High Red Team *'Cyrus Uy from Roy & Andy (CAPTAIN)' *Ailsa Maplesden from Sing It Up *Ellie Goulding from Dance It Up *Rihanna from I Do Care *Mary Wary from Spy Kids *Adam Irigoyen from Dance It Up *Laura Marano from My Life *James Campbell from Sing It Up *Lauren Scotland from Sing It Up *Ariana Grande from My Life *Rekaya Starlight from Miami High *Hannah Cat Jones from Trish & Dez *David Henrie from Roy and Andy *Matthew from Sing It Up Blue Team *'George Delanivias from Miami High (CAPTAIN)' *Emma Nisbet from Sing It Up *Zendaya from Dance It Up *Aubrey Peeples from Spy Kids *Spencer Boldman from Spy Kids *Melissa Paxton from Sing It Up *Christian Simpson from Five Nights At Freddy's *Cameron Deane Stewart from Trish & Dez *Ross Lynch from Dance It Up *Kesha from Ashley and Kate *Justin Timberlake from I Do Care *Calum Worthy from Roy and Andy *Andrew Nisah from Beyond The Realm Of Consicene *Bridgit Mendler from Roy and Andy Green Team *'Floyd Martinez from I Want It (CAPTAIN)' *Meadow Belal from Sing It Up *Nicki Minaj from Roy and Andy *Caroline Sunshine from Dance It Up *Bella Throne from Dance It Up *Iggy Azalea from Gay Life 2 *Naimoi Scott from Madison High *Swarm Spikeman from Five Nights At Freddy's *Roshon Fegan from Dance It Up *Charlotte Rees from Sing It Up *Josh Huterchison from Sing It Up *Sarah Parker from Sing It Up *Rocky Lynch from Brothers On Break *Junatina from Beyond The Realm Of Conscience Yellow Team *'Anna Nisbet from Sing It Up (CAPTAIN)' *Ainsley Bailey from Dance It Up *Olivia Holt from Dance It Up *Kenton Duty from Dance It Up *Taylor Swift from I Do Care *Luke Benward from I Do Care *Selena Gomez from Roy and Andy *Jincz from Trish & Dez *Cameron Yourston from Madison High *David Chimelecki from My Life *Victoria Justice from Growing Up *Elizabeth Gilles from Growing Up *Danielle Monet from Growing Up *Meghan Trainor from Beyond The Realm Of Conscience Games *''Energy Dance Battle'' *''Energy Basketball Battle'' *''Energy Sing Battle'' *''Wash Out!'' *''Recycle!'' *''Take The Rubbish'' *''Ultimate Course For Change'' Wins Energy Dance Battle *'RED - 500 '(total: 500) *Green - 400 (total: 400) *Blue - 300 (total: 300) *Yellow - 200 (total: 200) Energy Basketball Battle *'GREEN - 500' (total: 900) *Red - 400 (total: 900) *Yellow - 300 (total: 600) *Blue - 200 (total: 500) Energy Sing Battle *'BLUE - 500' (total: 1000) *Red - 400 (total: 1300) *Yellow - 300 (total: 900) *Green - 200 (total: 1100) Wash Out! *'YELLOW - 500' (total: 1400) *Green - 400 (total: 1500) *Red - 300 (total: 1600) *Blue - 200 (total: 1200) Recycle *'RED - 500' (total: 2100) *Yellow - 400 (total: 1800) *Blue - 300 (total: 1500) *Green - 200 (total: 1700) Take The Rubbish *'BLUE - 500' (total: 2000) *Green - 400 (total: 2100) *Yellow - 300 (total: 2100) *Red - 200 (total: 2300) Ultimate Course For Change *'RED - 800' (total: 3100) *Blue - 700 (total: 2700) *Yellow - 500 (total: 2600) *Green - 400 (total: 2500) Winners #Red Team (with a total of 3100) #Blue Team (with a total of 2700) #Yellow Team (with a total of 2600) #Green Team (with a total of 2500) Category:Wiki Content Category:Cyrus Uy